Bella & jasper love &fate will find a way
by Fancygirl229
Summary: Ok so what if Bella found out that Edward was cheating on her with Alice! This is a jasper and Bella romance.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note:OK so what if Bella found out that Edward was cheating on her with Alice! This is a jasper and Bella romance. Disclaimer- unfortunately I do not own twilight stephenie meyer's does I wish I owned it  
Chapter one- caught  
Bella's POV  
I walked down the path to surprise Edward with a visit when I saw Jasper out side with a sad look on his face I looked questionably at him. "I wouldn't go in," I went in any way and made my way to Edwards room when I heard people kissing and talking " I love Edward" " as I love you Ali pie" I threw open the door. I was going to talk to him about the wedding but after that I said well yelled that the engagement and the wedding was off and threw the ring and him. To Alice I said " I thought you were my friend." I went down stairs and ran into something or should I say someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- again people I do not own twilight the lucky Stephanie Myers does  
Jasper's pov  
I could feel the anger sadness and confusion coming from Bella. She ran into me and she started to sob "why, why would he do this to me, wasn't I good enough for him" I comforted her Carlisle and Esmé heard sobbing and came down. Bella had fell asleep in my arms I smiled at her and set her on the couch by then Emmet and Rosalie came down. I explained what happened. Their emotions went from confused, to shocked, then finally to anger. Esmè rushed upstairs where Alice and Edward were still she said some ugly words and kicked them out. Bella was behind me and said wait she turned to Edward and said " why did you do this to me" Edward said...

Cliffhanger sorry people but I want to know what you think If I get at least two comments I will continue and this story is supposed to be super long but I don't want to waste my time editing and writing it


	3. Chapter 3

ok this isn't a real chapter sorry. Ok so I LOVE constructive critism because it helps me be a better writer but I will not allow rude comments about my story if you don't like it don't read it. But please do not write things like "this story sucks" because one its very rude and hurtful also if you got a comment like you wouldn't like it so DO NOT DO IT! A real chapter (and longer one lol) is comming up soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- again people I do not own twilight the lucky Stephanie Myers does  
Authors note- OK people I will work really hard on making the chapters longer. Oh yea and Edward fans I'm sorry about this  
Bella'spov  
And Edward said "Because I never loved you" and that's when all heck broke loose ( I don't cuss get over it). Jasper and Emmet jumped at Edward attacking him. Even though I'm not a vampire I'm really strong, Carlisle, Esmè, Rosalie, and myself pulled Jasper and Emmet off Edward. Carlisle yelled at Edward and Alice to get out and to not return. I broke out crying.  
Jasper'spov  
God I hate Edward he's such a Paine in the you know where. After that Bella broke out crying. I ran to her and started to comfort her again. It hurts that Alice did this to me but it hurts her more because she's human.  
Edwards pov  
Ugh I hate that stupid ugly human she was only there for props, but she got me and Alice kicked out of our family. Alice is upset about it and convinced me not to do anything. I've always loved Alice.  
Alice's pov  
God right now i hate myself, I've two people who i love. But I really love Edward. I wish that it worked out differently but unfortunately it didn't. I cant help true love.  
Bella's pov  
I REFUSE do go into a funk like last time, and I will help Jasper. Jasper! God this must really be hurting them! He's been with Alice for decades. I have to help him.  
Jasper's pov  
Her emotions just went from sadness to a worry/ . I wonder what she's thinking. Hmm i guess i will never know. I ran her back to my car and drove her home. I picked her up and knocked on the door. Charlie looked at me strangely. I told him that I would explain. I took her up to her bedroom and laid her on her bed. Then I went down stairs and explained to Charlie. Let's just he did not look happy.  
Charlie's pov  
I AM NOT HAPPY. That little weasel! Who the heck does he think he is, cheating and hurting my daughter! If I EVER see his face again I will kill him! I also hope Jaspers ok too. I really hope they help eachother out so they won't go into a funk.

Authors note- Heyyyyyy people sorry about the view changes it won't be like this for awhile bit it was important that you know whats going on with every one! And a special shout out to twilightgirl1 and megangirlheart13 for subscribing and the Anonymous person for the helpful tips if anyone would like to correct and check it just tell me I will give partial credit to you.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer I don't own twilight  
Esme'spov  
I was talking to my amazing husband Carlisle,"How can one of my sons do something so cruel and so heartless. How can my daughter do this to her best friend. I really hope jasper is all right. This must really be hard on those two." " I know honey but there's nothing we can do all we can do is hope that they will help each other out through this and we can only help them." Right then Rosalie and Emmet came down. "How are they doing" Rosalie asked. Ever since this all happened her and Bella became very close so have Jasper and Emmet. Those four are trouble makers, they've been a lot happier. " They've been really good especially since you and Emmet have been helping."

Emmet's pov  
Bellarina! "Emmet you know i hate that nickname" I know, hurry down stairs we are going to the movies! "Kk, Emmarona" ugh great now instead of me torturing people with horrible nicknames Bella's going to torture ME.

Authors note- hey sorry if it's not super long but I have writers block. I will update if I get some feedback! Remember I love constructive criticism no hate comments if you don't like it don't read it!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note- heyy people sorry that this isn's a real chapter but I need to say a few things. First if you guys want me to check out you stories just message me and i will read your stories. Two I still need a editor for those who would be willing you will get credit ( all the characters except my new characters coming up belong to the mind of Stephanie myers) but you will get the credit for editing MY stories. Lastly I would really like some reviews good or criticism, no bad. K sooo yea bye


End file.
